1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information between electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Many wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, include multiple antennas to provide improved communication performance, which can result in: a higher data rate, a lower transmission delay, and/or a lower transmit power. For example, communication devices that include multi-mode modems can enhance the communication performance in a wireless network by concurrently transmitting or receiving information using the multiple antennas. These communication devices typically use communication protocols that implement third-generation (3G) or newer radio access technology (e.g., a communication protocol compatible with International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 specifications by the International Telecommunication Union of Geneva, Switzerland).
However, many legacy communication devices operate with a single transmit and receive chain. These legacy communication devices typically use communication protocols that implement second-generation (2G) radio access technology, such as the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) or General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). Moreover, because these legacy communication devices operate with a single transmit and receive chain, it can be difficult to upgrade these legacy communication devices to obtain improved communication performance. As a consequence, the user experience associated with legacy communication devices could be worse than the devices with multiple receive chains.